1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates dental implements, and particularly to a plastic clear band for dental restorations that provides a matrix band that can be used with a TOFFLEMIRE Universal retainer to provide a temporary mold when repairing the crown of a tooth or other dental restorations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The TOFFLEMIRE matrix system, developed by Dr. Joseph Tofflemire, includes a matrix band that is formed into a loop around a tooth and held in place by a clamp referred to as a TOFFLEMIRE Universal retainer to provide a temporary mold that the dentist fills with an amalgam, composite, or other matrix material when repairing the tooth. The band is used to temporarily replace missing parts of a prepared tooth and to confine restorative material to an area or areas prepared to receive the restorative material. The matrix band in the TOFFLEMIRE matrix system is typically made from a metal, such as stainless steel, and generally forms a funnel shape when formed into a loop in order to conform to the small diameter gingival surfaces and larger diameter occlusal surfaces of the tooth.
Currently, celluloid or similar light transmissive polymeric band materials are being used in place of metal, especially in the situations where it is desired to use polymeric materials, such as UV-hardening resins, for reconstructive purposes. However, this type of band is, by its very nature, uniformly thin along its entire length, flexible, and tends to be smooth and therefore somewhat slippery and difficult to manipulate. Such polymeric bands are difficult to position in TOFFLEMIRE Universal retainers and other similar matrix retainers, and also may slip during band tightening, for example. Because of these problems, TOFFLEMIRE Universal retainers and other similar matrix band retainers and clamps continue to use only metal matrix bands. Thus, a plastic clear band for dental restorations solving the aforementioned problems is desired.